


These Are Choices We've Already Made

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad, because Harry's lonely and drunk and so, so bloody tired of pretending he doesn't want this as bad as his son does. It's hard enough on a regular day, so why did Albus have to go and dress like <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Choices We've Already Made

**Author's Note:**

> To gracerene: I'm really sorry this isn't exactly what you asked for, it kind if ran away from me. I really adore your prompt - it's actually what I was hoping for when I got into this fest - and was disappointed when no one claimed it at first. I realise a fic would've been better suited for it, but I'm rusty with HP writing and probably wouldn't have fitted my time limit if I tried. Hope you like this little piece despite all that!
> 
> P.S.: My apologies to bubble butts and Harry Potter's face for my inability to draw them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/22052.html)! ♥


End file.
